A Girl Named Ivy
by cup-o'-sweet-T.E.A
Summary: The Cullens move to Alaska after Bella is killed by James. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett go off to college, and Alice and Edward start Senior Year. There Edward meets Ivy, a brown-eyed brunette beauty that steals his heart. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except Ivy. And the plot. Well most of it. There are some ideas I pulled from the original plot. So basically, Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Except Ivy. This is my first Twilight fan-fiction. Please read and review!

Also, sorry for the extremely short chapter. They will get longer.

* * *

Everyone at school was fascinated by the new kids. Everyone but me, that is. There were two of them, a boy and a girl, both about 17. I guess they'd moved here from Washington, with their adoptive parents. Dr. Cullen, their father, was a new doctor at the hospital here in Juneau.

My school day had been going about the same as it always had, until lunch that is. A friend of mine, a girl named Becca, rushed up to our usual table.

"Oh my gosh Ivy!" She began. "Have you met the new kids yet?"

"No. Why?" I replied. Just then a bronze-haired boy with pale skin entered the lunch room, followed by a girl with black spiky hair. They each grabbed a tray full of food and sat down at a table in the corner of the room. They said nothing. The boy stared out the window, his head resting on his arms, while the girl stared at the floor. Neither ate. They just sat.

I studied them, both were attractive, with their pale skin. The boy turned his head to look my direction. I blushed as I felt his eyes appraising me. He glowered from across the room, then returned to his previous position. I looked away, focusing on my food.

Becca noticed this exchange.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Becca mused aloud. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Not my problem." I said, standing up to dump my tray, a little pissed off at the bronze-haired boy. I emptied my tray and headed to my next class, which was math.

Half-way to my locker, the bell rang and it was a rush of students. I grabbed my books and got to math. When I got there, the seat next to me that had always been empty was now occupied. By the bronze-haired boy who'd given me the death glare. I sat down in my seat, ignoring him. I could feel his glare burning holes in me.

"_What is his issue?"_ I asked myself. I looked over to shoot him a death glare, only to find that he was looking apologetic, as if he had heard my thoughts. He looked to the front of the class room.

I shook my head and turned my attention to my notebook.

Class came and went quickly, and afterwards, the boy, whose name was Edward as I had learned, jumped up and dashed through the door. I'd never seen anyone in such a hurry to get out of math before. I shrugged it off and went to my next class.

The next day was the same, as were the next two weeks. Finally one day after math I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"You know what I mean! You're always glaring at me! What did I ever do to you? You don't even know me. We don't even know each other's names!" I said forcefully.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said, smiling with his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Ivy. Ivy Marks." I replied, still fuming.

"I'm sorry if I've seemed a bit rude. I've got a lot on my mind, I've nothing against you." He said.

"Oh, no problem. I gotta go to my next class." I said. _"Who does this guy think he is? He thinks he can just give me dirty looks all he wants, then look at me with those_ gorgeous _eyes and it'll all be better? I think not." _I thought to myself.

He again looked apologetic.

"I really am sorry." He told me. I ignored him and went to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own Ivy.

Read and review (emphasis on review) please and thank you!

* * *

I realized later that night that the way I had responded to Edward's apology was childish. But he sort of deserved it. He'd been a complete jerk, for two whole weeks with no reason whatsoever! I shouldn't have to apologize for blowing off his apology. But it ate away at me all night, so the next day when I got out of bed, I realized I would apologize to him for being rude.

I showered quickly, like I did everyday, then ran back to my room in a towel to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans, and an Evanescence t-shirt. I slipped on my black Chuck Taylor's and a blue flannel shirt that matched the picture on my shirt. My long, brown hair was a tangled mess so I brushed it out, then fluffed it up. I decided to let it air-dry. I swiped on some eyeliner and mascara and put my lip balm in my pocket. I ran down the stairs, grabbing my backpack. I reached into the cupboard and found a packet of Pop-Tarts, and put it in my back. I looked at my phone. I only had 20 minutes to get to first period, and it was a 15 minute drive. I jumped into my black Jeep Wrangler and took off.

Traffic was light, so I ended up making it to school in ten minutes. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and headed to my locker. Edward was standing there.

"Hi," he said.

I entered the combo, opening it to get my books for history class.

"Hi," I replied. I grabbed the books I was looking for, and pulled my breakfast out of my bag, then stuffed everything else into the locker, slamming the door.

"About yesterday," he began.

"You've already made it all too clear that you're sorry and what not." I told him.

"I just wish there was some way I could make it up to you." He replied.

"Honestly, I don't really care _Edward."_ I said his name a little harshly, emphasizing each syllable.

He frowned. I started to walk off.

"Ivy, wait." He said, grabbing my arm.

"Excuse me, but I have to be to class soon, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me go." I said through clenched teeth. He let go.

"What did you want to say to me?" I asked.

"Never mind, go to class." He replied, a sad look on his face

I ran a hand through my brown hair and turned to walk away from him.

_I can't believe I was a bitch again! What the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself. Of course, I knew.

I kind of liked Edward. He didn't trip over himself to talk to me or be nice to me, like some of the guys last year had. He was attractive, with his messy bronze hair and pale-skinned, muscular frame. And his eyes! They were the best part about him. I could stare at them for hours and not get bored.

I glanced over my shoulder to where I had last seen Edward. He was still standing there. He was staring at me, a small smile on his lips. I wondered why he was smiling. He made me curious, glaring at me one moment,

I continued on to History. I realized I'd have to have another chat with Edward after I remembered that I had planned to apologize for being rude the day before, then I'd been a jerk again. I just couldn't help it though! Something about Edward just made me flustered, and I couldn't think straight.

History came and went, and I realized after the bell rang that I hadn't taken any notes, or even heard a word that the teacher said. Physics, English, and Spanish class passed very much the same way. Then it was lunch time.

Edward was sitting at the same table he always sat at. His sister Alice was sitting next to him. He looked my direction, and smiled. I felt a smile forming on my lips, but I quickly extinguished it. I turned my attention back to my own meal, trying my hardest to ignore Edward and his beautiful, perfect features. I listened to Becca chatter idly about cute boys, who was throwing the coolest parties, and other such things. Finally the bell rang, and I left the table and headed to my locker.

Edward was there again.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" I questioned suspiciously. It was as if he could hear my thoughts sometimes.

"Well, you've been looking at me all day. So, let's talk." He said.

"Me looking at you? You started it!" I exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"What do you mean by that?" He whispered.

"I was off to class this morning and I caught you staring at me!" I said. He laughed and ran a hand through your hair.

"You don't like it when guys look at you?" He asked. I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Whatever, let's just drop it and start over." I told him. We began to walk towards class.

"Alright, if that's what you want." He paused and smiled at me. "Do you want to maybe hang out sometime? Maybe study for math?"

I looked at him, shocked. "Um, sure. We actually have a test tomorrow. We could maybe meet at the public library to study."

"Sounds good. What time?" He asked.

"Right after school." I said. "Meet me at my locker."

We walked in silence to math. Man, this had turned out to be one weird conversation.

We got to math class, and Edward opened the door for me. We sat down in our seats, and class began.

My mind was elsewhere the rest of the day. I couldn't wait to study with this Edward kid. He was just too interesting.


End file.
